


Why us?

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette and Adrien quit, but im probably not going to write a bigger story, feel free to write something inspired by this, i felt oike it was a satisfying ending though?, idenitity reveal, it has a lot of potential, this is just a drabble, uhh not a perfect ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "...the ones who are crazy enough to think that they can change the world, are the ones who do." -Jack Kerouac
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 44





	Why us?

Marinette sat on the floor, head in her hands. "Did it have to be him? My father in law?"

"I knew it would come at a horrible cost." Master Fu nodded.

"Then why? Why would you choose US. We were little kids when this started."

"Because, I knew that you could do it."

"We thought we could."

"...the ones who are crazy enough to think that They can change the world, are the ones who do." Master Fu smiled. "Young Ladybug, you and the Cat are going to save the world."

"I can't." 

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I quit." She pulled the earrings out of her ears, after whispering a soft, "Goodbye Tikki." She turned back to Fu. "You've been hiding the truth this whole time."

"No. I haven't. You guys can fix everything."

"We really can't. You just think we can."Marinette took a deep breath. "We found Hawkmoth. I can't fight my father in law. Chat had a breakdown when we found him out. What more can I do?

"I don't just think. I know-"

"No." She cut him off. "You don't know anything. We were just the best chance you had. Well I'm tired. I can't fight "

"But you're Ladybug."

"Anyone could be Ladybug. I was just unlucky enough to help you out." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not the hero you think I am."

"But you could be."

"Not without ruining the rest of my life. It's in shambles as it is." She held out her earrings. "These aren't mine."

"You were chosen."

"Yeah, and I've done a horrible job."

"You've defeated every Akuma that Hawkmoth throws at you."

"Yeah, so far."

"What do you mean, so far?"

"I saw a future, where I failed. It wasn't pretty. I can't do that again."

"Yes you can. That's the amazing thing about you, Marinette. No matter how many times you fall down, you always get back up."

"No."

"No?"

"Not this time. I'm not some comic book superhero like Spiderman who can overcome anything. I'm just a girl." She set the earrings down. "If you won't take them back, I'm leaving them. I'm leaving this all behind. I can't keep doing this."

"Why not?"

"All of the secrets are tearing me apart. People think I'm flaky, or extremely scared of akuma. There's a running joke in my office that I am actually Chat Noir, and its scary how close to the truth they are. I have to hide the truth from even my family."

"I know how hard it is-"

"But you don't. You were alone, and you know that. I know that somewhere put there, there's someone exactly like me, who knows what I'm going through, but I can't ever really talk to him about it."

"But you can-"

"Not without revealing our identities." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm done." 

"You can't be done-"

"Oh. But I am. I don't know if I can salvage anything from the wreck of a life I have. I've ruined my relationships. I've messed up my marriage... Adrien thinks I'm seeing another man. And I'm pretty sure that he has someone else. I can't tell him the truth, but I don't blame him. I am hiding something." 

"You haven't told Adrien who you are?" Master Fu looked shocked.

"I haven't told anyone. Not even my husband. I kept the secret, just like you wanted."

Fu tried to hand the earrings back to Marinette. "You should tell Adrien."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "That seems a big hypocritical of you, after all this time."

"I never imagined it would take this long for you two to reveal."

"So you want me to tell my husband that I've been lying to him since I was 13?"

"Itll make everything easier."

She snorted. "I'm sure it will. Nice try. I'm done."

"Please. Give it one more day. Talk to him." He held out the earrings. "I promise it'll fix everything."

"No. I won't." She closed his hand around the earrings. "If Chat asks, tell him who I am."

"You can't just quit."

Before Marinette could refuse, a familiar voice piped up behind her. "You heard the Lady. No means no."

"Thanks Chaton." She turned and gave him a hug, "you're the best partner anyone could wish for."

"No, you are." He pet her hair. "And, if it's worth anything, I think you should keep fighting. Together we can do this."

"That. That's worth a lot." She sighed. "I've been on the fence about this for a while now, but I think it's best if I quit. Its ruining my life."

"You can't quit our fight." He held his fist out. "Not when we're so close to the end."

"It's not my fight."

"What do you mean?"

"It never has been. It's always been about something bigger than me. Good and evil. I'm just a girl."

"You're not just a girl to me. You're my partner. My other half."

"Chat. I know. But I can't keep doing this."

"I can't just replace you. I can't fight without you. You're the thing that keeps me going. Even though everything else in my life is falling apart, you're there. You're my constant."

"You're my constant too." Marinette took a breath. "I'm sorry kitty, but I can't keep doing this. Its ruining my career, my friendships, my marriage with Adrien..."

"Then we can end it. Tonight, we'll fight Hawkmoth and bring him down. We already know who he is."

"You've always been the optimistic one." She smiled. "Ill miss that, but we can't bring him down that easily. Its impossible to get in or out of that mansion."

"I did it for years." He paused and froze. "Did you say your husband was named Adrien?"

"Oops."

Master Fu was smiling in the background. "Finally the reveal that you needed?"

"As in Adrien Agreste? He's not married to Ladybug. He's with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's incredible and frankly, he doesn't deserve her."

"I think you'd be surprised." She looked up shyly.

He stepped back, and looked at her. Really looked at her. He saw the messy pigtails and the blue eyes, but he also saw the little freckles that usually were under a mask. He saw the handmade purse she had carried with her since she was 13. He saw the face of his best friend. He saw the face of his wife.

Chat forgot how to breath for a second. "Marinette?"

"I never imagined it would happen like this." She looked away. "I wanted a happy reveal after a big fight but I can't take it anymore."

"I never imagined I would be so lucky." He was smiling at her.

"I'm sorry?"

"All this time, it's been you. Its always been you." He leaned in to kiss her.

She pushed him away. "What the hell? I'm married."

"I know."

"Then what was that?"

"What?" He frowned. "Oh duh. I can't believe I forgot that."

"What?"

"Claws in." 

Marinette stared at her husband. "Wow, we really are stupid."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe that the other woman was me."

"I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"Its not your fault. It was forces greater than us."

"You're right. It's really not our right. Is there anything I can say that will make you pick up the earrings?"

"No." She shook her head. "I'd like to step back and try to fix things with you, if its possible."

"It is. You're sure you're done?"

"Positive."

"Then I'm done too." He pulled off the ring. "I quit. Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste. Good luck."

Master Fu frowned. "You're so close to the finish line. Quitting now doesn't make sense."

"We're done." Adrien repeated. 

Master Fu shrugged. "But are the miraculous done with you?" 

"Im not going to dignify that with a response. C'mon." Marinette grabbed Adrien and they stomped out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: after this, Adrien and Mari march to the mansion and personally punch Gabriel and steal his miraculous.  
> Not as Ladybug and Chat Noir, but as his son and daughter in law.   
> They never touch another miraculous and fix their marriage and have three kids and a hamster and together they're happy.


End file.
